Blindly In Love
by Darkened Fire Dragon
Summary: AU: Kori is blind. She does quite well in school without special treatment as far as she knows and very few know about her disability. Will Kai know how to work with a blind girl he...loves? And what surprise does Kori have instore for the future? KAIxOC
1. Intro

I'M SO SORRY!! I'm writing yet another story again! But this one has been in my head for months now, and I just couldn't resist!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, which means I take no claim to any characters you may recognise from the show. (I only post this once, which is and always will be on the first chapter.)

**Introduction**

Do you know what its like to loose your eyesight so suddenly and realizing you won't be able to see the world again? To keep on reminding yourself what everything looks like; colours, faces, place, letters, numbers, and everything else so that if you do get your sight back one day, you won't be lost and not knowing what to do.

I know how this feels. About eight years ago, I lost my eyesight from being a stupid little kid and falling down a cliff. Apparently my head had hit the ground pretty hard at times and caused some heavy damage (not only to my head in general) but to my retina's. They had been torn or detached rendering me blind.

Working with it afterwards, actually a few years later, wasn't that hard. Learning how to read brail was a bit difficult, but I eventually got the hang of it, it was just like learning another language. Using the pole was pretty easy, and the odd time I will use a seeing-eye-dog. I somehow managed to get back on track in school, don't ask me how, only a few people know I went blind. My mom had a hard time dealing with the needs of a blind child, so she ended up committing suicide when I was eleven years old. At that point I had been blind for two years. My dad was doing the best he could, and he still is, in a way. He's really sick now; actually, he's almost on his deathbed. Cancer is a bitch don't you think?

Now I'm seventeen and in my second last year of high school getting straight A's to my knowledge. When I enrolled into this school, I had requested that the teachers would not be notified of my being blind; I didn't want to receive any special treatment. I was asked how I was suppose to keep notes, read note, etc., etc. I had said that over the years I was capable of keeping track of things in my head. "Kind of like a super vocab memory." I had joked, not being able to think of the correct word I was looking for at the time. Lets just say the principal has a dull sense of humour.

In the end, I had gotten my wish, the teachers weren't notified, though I'm sure at times they might have been able to guess, and I wasn't given any special treatment at the school. I was just a regular student, just like everyone else. Well, more or less at least.


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, just so everyone knows, this will probably be the shortest chapter story I will ever write in my entire life! So this is going to pretty much pick up momentum quickly unless I actually come up with a major plot line to it. But if my lovely fans out there are willing to give me a hand, I'd gladly write their "names" in the next chapter!

**Chapter 1**

Last class of the day, and I wasn't even sure what time it was. Hopefully this will end soon. Being blind was hard enough to pay attention with, but with a few students in the classroom were making noise; it was extremely hard to listen to what the teacher was saying.

I couldn't afford to not know what was going on, science after all is an important topic, and chemistry is probably the most difficult amongst its inner topics. I sighed in defeat from my seat, since I wasn't going to get any new information today. I just wish my best friend; Hilary was in my class so she could give me the 4-1-0. I just barely heard the teacher call the class to silence just as it started to get nosier. I really did wonder sometimes what this class looked like.

"Kori." I heard the teacher call my name in his masculine voice.

"Yes sir?" I asked turning my head in the direction I heard his voice.

"What is the question?" I asked reluctantly, not wanting to reveal my little secret to the class. I heard some students behind me start to laugh lowly, but I ignored them.

"It's on the board Kor…" I heard the short pause in his voice, and I was absolutely sure he was looking at my eyes and me. "What is the chemical formula for ammonium?" He asked finally. I smiled and didn't have to think about the answer.

"NH4" Was my answer. What he said next though concerned me a bit.

"Very good. I would like you to stay after class Miss Summers. I would like to have a few worlds with you." The students stilling behind me started to laugh again as he began turning back to the bored to write a new question. "Mr. Hiwatari, Mr. Ivanov, if the two of you continue to disturb my class today, you will also be here at the end of class." They two of them stopped laughing. Well once continued to snicker quietly.

"Kai shut up." I heard one of them say. Its not that I was intentionally eavesdropping, it's just that their conversation was very distracting. "Do you want to stay after class?"

"Sorry, can't help it. This teacher is such a fucking fruit. He's teaching us all the same shit as last year." The person whose name must have been Kai answered with a slight laugh. "Then this chick just acts like she knows shit, and then once the teacher says the questions, it's like, _oh that's easy_." He mocked with a laughing causing the other person to laugh also.

"Mr. Hiwatari. You're after school here as well!" The teacher shouted over the class.

"Fuck." I heard him mutter.

"You're fault man." The other laughed.

"Shut up Tala."

"I'll take you up on that offer, no way am I getting myself in detention today."

~*~

The bell finally rang an hour later, and a sat quietly in my seat. At least today I wouldn't have to worry about running into someone in the hallway today. I heard a seat behind me scrape across the floor, or at least I thought it was one, apparently 'Kai' was trying to skip out of detention.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Hiwatari, you have detention today." The teacher said from the direction of the door.

"Uhh…" Kai flustered. "To the bathroom. Can I at least go there before I serve my detention?" He asked with high hopes. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Fine, but leave all of you things on your desk. I assigned homework for tonight remember. I expect it to be finished; your marks are already low enough as it is. I don't want to see you in my classroom again next year." I heard the male student sigh as he walked back over to the desk behind me and dropped his school belongings and walk out the door.

"I'll speak with you in a moment Kori." He said and I nodded, not exactly sure what to expect.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ I thought. I heard the teacher sit down at his desk from the chair rolling across the floor for a second, and then just as quickly as he sat down, he got back up. I listened to his footsteps come agonizingly slowly towards me. _I didn't want this to happen! I don't want people to know I'm blind!_

"Kori, how many fingers am I holding up?" I felt a cold sweat go down my neck.

"Uhh, five?" I more asked then stated. He asked again. "Eight." I tried to sound more confident.

"Tell me, is it that you just need glasses or are you blind?" I was about to answer, but he continued. "I have noticed for a while of your lack of visual attention, but your marks have never faltered. At the beginning of the year, I was curious as to why I has suppose to give you verbal tests over written tests, but I think I've figured out why, I would just like to hear it from you."

I sat there silent; contemplating on whether or not to tell the truth, say that I just have very high-test anxiety that prevents me from writing. But then I thought it through, and determined that my anxiety level would be just about the same. I sighed.

"Yes, you're right." I started. "I'm blind." And just as lady luck would have it, I said these words just as Kai walked back into the classroom. I knew this because he ran into the desk after I said what I had said.

To be honest, I wish I could see his face, but I guess the stupid shocked noises he made would have to do. I heard the science teacher get off of the desk in front of mine and walk up to Kai.

"I have a proposition for you Kai." He said. "To bring your marks in my class up." It was quiet again for just a few short seconds. "Since you're the only one in this class that knows Kori Summers is blind, you have this one and only chance to accept this offer."

"And what would that offer be?" I heard a cold tone of voice, and it almost made me shiver. The teacher's next words however brought me back from the world of thoughts.

"You are to assist Miss Summers in what ever classes you have together, be it with notes, vocabulary, math, etc. Sort of acting like a tutor, only difference is her marks are better than yours." He gave a short laugh before continuing. "The whole purpose of this is we've only begun this unit of chemistry as a review from previous grades. We will be gradually building it up to a much harder level, and I want to be sure that **both** of you do well." I couldn't take hearing this anymore, so I stood up out of my desk to defend whatever rights I had as a blind person.

"Hold on just one second!" I shouted. "Do I not get any say in this? There is a reason why only the principal and one other student in this school knows, well, knew about me being blind. I don't want to receive any special treatment, from anybody! I want to go through and finish high school as normally as I can!" No one said anything, and I just looked on without sight.

"And how exactly would this bring up my marks?" Obviously Kai asked.

"For your final report card at the end of the year, I will add on and extra twenty percent for the handicap of having to help her with getting around the school and everything else. Then depending on how you deal with this, an extra five to ten will be included. That last five to ten percent is all based on your attitude Mr. Hiwatari, you can be negative about it and receive a low mark, or make the best of what you can an earn an easy extra thirty percent total at the most. Consider it as a single project that will last the entire year." He finally concluded. "What is your answer Mr. Hiwatari?"

"Fine, I'll do it for those stupid marks." He said. "But, I get to drag Tala along for the ride. There's no way in hell I'm taking this on alone." I didn't need sight to know that the teacher smirked, it was just one of the obvious things.

"You'll have to ask Kori about that. Who you bring into this is your business, not mine. She's the one who's in control of people knowing about her disability, and I certainly hope you will respect that." I listened to footsteps walking out of the classroom door, and I wondered who it could be. If I had waited a few seconds longer, I wouldn't have needed to ask myself such a question. After the footsteps were out of hearing range, I started to hear low cusses in their place. I wanted to laugh at Kai's immaturity towards this, but then again, it was in a way my fault that this was put upon him.

"Alright." I said reluctantly with a sigh. I heard the silly little cusses stop.

"What?" Kai asked with confusion in his voice.

"You can tell your friend, Tala." I started. "But ONLY him. And he's not allowed to say a word to anybody."

"Are you serious?" He asked to confirm. "You're not trying to fuck with my head or something, right?" I shook my head.

"And if you want, I can even try and convince what's his name to make the same deal for Tala as well. I heard his grades were in just as bad a shape as yours." I offered as I stood there by my desk.

"Yeah, alright, I'll tell Tala that. Just make sure you remember to tell the fagot teacher." I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not so forgetful." I reached out in front of me, searching for my binder. Once I felt that and gabbed hold of it, I started to bend down to the floor to take hold of my purse.

"Here." I paused in my movement then reached my hand out in front of me. The instant my hand was held in mid air, the straps of my purse were in it. "I might as well start this now." He said.

"Thank-you then." I answered as I started to dig through it after butting the small bag on my shoulder and replacing my binder on the desk. I pulled out the white stick people are commonly seen using to walk with, and picked my binder up once again and started walking towards the door.

"Where's your locker at?" He asked as he was suddenly behind me.

"I'll be fine if you just take me down stairs." I said as I took a familiar corner in the hallway.

"I asked you were your locker was." Kai said again. I gave a small laugh.

"You're a persistent one, aren't you?" I rounded to the stairs and reached out for the rail, but he grabbed my arm to support me. Firm as it was, I felt safe beside him. So I smiled as I stepped down the final step.

"Kori!" I heard my name being shouted from down the hall. I turned towards the familiar female voice. "I've been looking all over for you! I thought someone might have ran into you or something." She was at the moment completely oblivious that Kai Hiwatari was also standing there.

"Sorry Hilary got held up in science. And Kai is going to…" I paused to come up with the right words that were available to me. "Help me out for a while. Well, more like he and Tala are. Till the end of the year actually." There was a gapping silence in the air as Hilary processed what I just said.

"K-Kai H—Hiwatari a-and T-Tala I-Ivanov?" She stuttered, now turning towards Kai who could have been grinning. But what do I know? I'm blind.

"That would be them." I said simply as I started walking past Hilary in the direction she came in. She quickly caught up though.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on, you know I have like the hugest crush on Kai, I can't even speak to him without stuttering." She whispered quickly into my ear.

"Not my choice. He's actually doing it for extra science marks" I whispered back. Hilary pulled on my arm for me to stop walking as she went over to open my locker.

"Extra marks? That's just selfish if you ask me." She said.

"Well who's asking you?" Kai countered as he leaned against the lockers next to Hilary. She entered the last number for my combination and pulled out everything I needed. She didn't answer; she only pulled my stuff out of the locker and locked it up.

"Well, obviously not you." She said. I gave a light chuckle as I turned and started to walk slowly, waiting for Hilary to catch up. When she did, I just had to make a comment.

"You didn't stutter that time."

"Oh shut up!" I laughed as she took my arm in hers and led me out of the school. I was sure Kai wasn't far behind.

"Kai! Hurry up!" Someone shouted from far off confirming my suspicion.

"Yeah common, we're going to go get up some drinks!" I crunched up my nose as I walked on.

"Drinking? And you like him?" I asked Hilary after we made a turn onto the sidewalk. "Is it just me or do they get drunk every weekend and at least one other day in the week?"

"Yeah, well…" Hilary mumbled, trying to come to their defence. "They're really attractive you know." I scowled.

"No, I don't know, I'm blind remember. I haven't been able to see anybody's face since I was nine years old." Hilary made a little laugh that wasn't intended for humour.

"I'm sorry, I know that. It just slips out, you know, it's a natural thing for most people to say." This time I laughed.

"Yeah, I know." The rest of our walk to my house was silent.

I know, a terrible ending! But I was trying to finish writing this before midnight came! (Looks at clock. Four minutes to go.) Happy New Year everyone! And, I kept my promise to upload a chapter before New Years! XD Just not exactly the fic I was planning on updating so soon. XD

Anyhow, because this is from Kori's point of view, Kai is going to sound SO out of character, I just know it. I mean she is blind after all.

So, how will Kai take to his little project humm??

R&R please, and no flames!

**Dark Shadowed Dragon**

p.s. I hope you will all read my new fic "Don't Forget I Love You" and help me with some ideas. PLEASE IM DESPRATE!! xD


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so the last chapter was seriously crap if you ask me. XD So I'll try and make this chapter better. Anyways, I've noticed (a long time ago) that my stories all seem to be a bit repetitive with my main OC being rich. Well, just so everyone knows, I HAD intended to make Kori's family poor, but for future chapters, I just couldn't do that. T.T Anyways, enjoy the fic!

**Chapter 2**

It's the same every time. Hilary walks me home every day, and once we're there she literately stops to stand in front of my house and stare in awe, probably imagining herself as a beautiful princess in a castle. Even though, I'm sure my home looks nothing like a castle.

"I don't mean to be rude Hil, but are you seriously going to stop for ten minutes every single time you come here? I mean it's just a house." I asked as I also stood there since I was practically incapable of actually doing anything at that moment. Hilary gave a small laugh.

"Oh, sorry Kori, your house is just so beautiful. It sucks that you can't see it." She said, reminding me of my blindness. Not that I don't get a constant reminder every minute of the day.

"Yeah, it does. I wish I were able to see things again. I'm tired of living every day of my life in this absolute darkness." I sighed as Hilary looped her arm in mine and took me to the door that led to the inside of my house. From that point, I was fine all on my own. Nothing in the house was ever moved around, and I knew how to get to specific places just because I knew the layout of my home so well. And if I did happen to need help, there was always a maid or two somewhere in range, taking care of the household in place of both of my parents and me. After all, my mother was dead, my father is dying, and I'm completely blind.

Although my family is rich, even the best surgeons we hired couldn't remove the tumour in my father's brain. Every single one of them said it was only a matter of time. We've even asked for eye surgery, to repair my eyes, but the doctors said that after being blind for so long, returning my sight wouldn't be guaranteed, that there would only be about a ten percent chance of my sight coming back and if the surgery failed, it could further damage my eyes, so we decided against it.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kori." Hilary called from the doorway just as she was about to leave. "And Kai too." She muttered under her breath excitedly, reminding me that Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov now knew about my being blind. I suppressed a groan as I turned slightly in the direction of Hilary's voice and smiled and waved.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She closed the door as she left, and I sighed as I began making my way to my bedroom. My white stick was still in my hands, and I used it to find the steps that would lead me upstairs. "What a day." I cried as I took the last step and walked down the hall to my room. I let myself fall onto my bed exhausted. I had homework to do, but I was too tired to even attempt figuring out how to do it without Hilary here to guild me. Lucky she got to go to the mall with her family.

"Miss Kori, if you're interested dinner will be ready for you in a few minutes." A maid called through my door. I pushed my upper body off the mattress with excitement.

"What is it that the chefs are making?" I asked with a curious tone.

"I believe it was Chicken Stir Fry." My mouth began to water as I tried to remember what that simple but delicious food looked like while I imagined the taste.

"Oh, yes please." I said while carefully getting off of my bed. I opened the door and the maid gently led me to the dining hall where my food awaited. It didn't take long to get there, but it would have been longer had I gone all on my own.

I sat down at the table with ease after the main had lead me to the table and a dish was placed in front of me and a utensil held just in front of my hand and I began to eat in silence. I was use to the early and quiet dinners, so of course you could imagine when I heard the door open suddenly and a chair at the other end of the door drag across the floor I was quite startled. My father never usually ate with me, only on his good days, so the fact that he was here now indicated he was feeling much better in comparison to the last few days.

"Hi daddy." I greeted before shoving food into my mouth.

"Hello sweetie, how was your day?" He asked as food was placed in front of him.

"It was good. Some boys at school found out I was blind." I answered like it was nothing special.

"Did they tease you or anything?" His tone seemed to indicate seriousness, as if to imply that if Tala or Kai were to hurt me, they'd have to deal with him.

"No, one of them got held back after class for detention and he found out there. Since I've only had Hilary helping me around school, the teacher offered him and his friend a deal with my approval that they would also assist me in exchange for extra marks in classes that they're failing." I explained as simply as I could without going into too much detail about what happened.

"So they're using you to get good marks and they're a couple of flunkies? That's great; I put all my trust in them to protect my daughter."

"If you're interested, their names are Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov." I said before another bite of my food. I scooped around the bowl to guesstimate how much I had left as my father spoke.

"Hiwatari; that name sounds very familiar, I wonder where from?"

"Miss, would you like seconds?" My personal maid, the same one as before, asked. I had to assume my bowl was empty at that point. With a nod she took the bowl and quickly replaced it.

"I believe it is Voltair Hiwatari that runs one of the largest corporate businesses in the world." It was amazing how much information I knew just from hearing things, sometimes it really made me wonder how many other blind people like myself are able to collect information just by the ear.

"Aha, that could be why. I wonder if the boy is related to him." My father began to muse to himself as I took a final bite of my food and began to head back to my room.

"Thank-you for joining me tonight dad; I'm going to go try studying now."

"Alright, try your best; I'll be back in my room afterwords." With a nod, I was lead back the way I had come.

-xx-

I had expected Hilary to come knocking at my door the next morning, but instead I have a maid come tell me that there was someone in an electric blue Corvette outside. I was completely aware of the confusion that wrote itself across my face as I gathered my things and headed to the door.

"Hurry up and get in, I'm driving you to school." Sadly, his voice was very recognizable. I could hear Kai's footsteps come up the driveway and he reached me just as I made the bottom step. "Damn, you are fucking short." I heard him mutter which left me a little confused.

"Hold on a second, I've had people tell me I'm tall."

"Yeah, for you maybe; you're what, maybe five foot five? News flash, I'm six foot one."

"You realize I have absolutely no concept of height correct?" I asked monotony. He seemed to grunt and pulled me to a stop suddenly on what seemed to be even ground. He put one of my hands on top of my head and had my other reach for his. I just managed to get my hand over his forehead.

"There, now you know how much taller I am to you."

"Yeah well, you're a damn giant. There's no freaking way you're six one, you have to be at least twenty feet tall." I tried for sarcasm.

"Just be grateful you're not the shortest, you're only like one and a half of your heads shorter than me." With blind sight, I looked at him incredulously.

"What the hell? That isn't short at all!" I complained as he lightly pushed me to his car.

"Well, it is to me. Your name is Kori right? I think it's an appropriate time to formally introduce ourselves; I am Kai Hiwatari."

"And I'm Tala Ivanov." Hearing a voice behind me made me jump out of my seat a bit with a small shout and an expression of shock. "Sorry to scare you, I didn't mean to." Tala said as I felt the warmth of his hand radiant as it came towards me. Feeling its presence I slapped it away.

"Asshole." I muttered sitting back in my seat properly.

"Hey common, I said I was sorry. Honestly I didn't mean to do it on purpose. I just kind of temporarily forgot about… that…" He tried to reason. I heard Kai sigh beside me as he closed the car door and walked around to the other side.

"About what, me being blind; or did Kai forget to tell you?"

"Alright, enough, let's at least try to survive one day of this damn thing." It was silence until a few minutes of the drive Tala spoke up again.

"By the way, I thought blind people can't see."

"I didn't see your hand if that's what you were talking about. Its natural human senses to detect things around you when one of your regular senses has been impaired such as my sight. Instead of seeing with my eyes, I see with everything else; the sounds, the tastes in the air, the smells, the touch of something with either my hands or my stick. Plus the instinctual feeling of another presence around you, it really is that simple. For example, I can tell that either you have not showered in a million years or one or the both of you play sports, because whatever the fuck is in your trunk stinks." Up until those words, they were silent, making me wish once more that I had my sight.

"Oh right, I forgot about the game today. Damn, why did we ever try out for the soccer team anyways? I swear we practice more than any other team in the school." I heard Tala whine.

"All the better; at least we're not the worst team in the school, we're the best." Kai spoke proudly from the wheel. With me not having a single clue about sports, I looked to the direction which I was sure the window and ignored their chattering. Before I knew it, there was an annoying snapping sound from behind my ear.

"What?" I hissed.

"Hey, don't get bitchy at me; I'm only letting you know that we're here. Also don't forget to talk to that teacher about getting Tala in on the bonus marks."

"Yeah whatever just find Hilary for me."

* * *

Okay, I'm really tired now. And I'm SO incredibly sorry for not updating in so long. I blame school once again because second semester just got so busy! (Despite it being the most slack… weird how that works.) And I also blame the fact that the day after school ended I got shipped off to my home town for summer vacation, and I'm just enjoying it so much! I've barely found any time to write anything at all! Not even my "books" if you could call them that. Anyways, if anyone is interested, you can read my fiction writes at dfdfictions. webs. com, or click on the link in my profile. Also, please note that the beginning of the story was written when I had an obsession over chicken stir fry! Oh my mom makes such good food! Umm! And one more thing before I go; I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'm still working on extending my writing, but tonight is not that night. Oh two o-clock in the morning, you're killing me.

**R&R**

**Dark Shadowed Dragon**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No Hilary, I don't want to hang around them anymore than I already have to." I sighed as the said girl led me around the corners of the hallways to the outside.

"Oh common Kori, they're the most popular guys in school. Don't you want to be a part of the in crowd or whatever?"

"Uh, not really; in case you didn't notice, I've never cared for popularity Hilary." My words just seemed to travel into one of her ears and out the other so fast her brain didn't even have the time to process that the words had even passed by. She just continued to drag me around the school yard to the "in crowds designated spot".

I'm sure everyone knows this story, but I'll tell it to you anyways, even though it is definitely the most cliché thing in the world. The "in crowd" is made up of the obviously "cool" people, aka the preps, jock…, gangsters? The labels used nowadays are completely questionable. The point is, if you can manage to find a spot at "the cool table" be it the one in the cafeteria in the winter or the bench under the tree outside in the warmer months, you're guaranteed to be "cool" for the rest of your high school life.

How to obtain this luxurious position? Well there are a few ways to do it. The first way is to get buddy-buddy with one of them and become one of their closer rings of friends. The second way is to become the boyfriend or girlfriend of one of them. Neither of these is exactly easy, but they're not hard either. The girls and boys are always looking for new toys to play with, but that also means your seat in the VIP booth is limited. At least until they find that new toy. Finally the third way is to just know them. It doesn't exactly get you the popularity vote, but you could get an honourable mention somewhere, sometime, which could eventually bring you up to power. Such a sad life we teenagers live, it's like we're on a battle field; you thought the First World War was over but then the Second War one starts up all of a sudden, and just as that ends the Third is just around the corner from beginning.

Hilary's tugging suddenly lessened and we came to a steady walk. We walked for a few moments and I knew it was so my brunette friend could compose herself to make sure she looked "cool" enough to be with them. As for me, considering I didn't even know what I looked like to begin with, I simply didn't care enough to think about it.

"Hey guys." I heard Hilary say nonchalantly. From a slight tug on my wrist, I could tell she made the movement to sit down on the bench there so I followed.

"I swear Hil, if any of them find out, you're so dead." I threatened, and with that I attempted an indifferent expression as I rested my chin on my hand.

"And, who are you guys?" I heard a sickly sweet voice asked. I let out a sigh.

"Friends of Kai and Tala's," I answered dryly. "We had detention together the other day and hit it off pretty well. Best detention I ever had." I lied with a smirk, but hey when it comes to popularity there's always lies hidden somewhere.

"Oh really, I don't remember Kai mentioning you." The same person asked.

"You must be his girlfriend then. I understand; he probably didn't want to say anything so he wouldn't upset you or make you jealous. Not that anything happened, but you get what I mean." The girl made a "humm" sound before returning to the conversation she previously held with her friends. The smirk on my face disappeared as I leaned towards Hilary to whisper into her ear. "You own me _BIG_."

"Hey babe." I heard suddenly followed my kissing sounds. Once again I recognized Kai Hiwatari's voice and suppressed a groan. I don't think Hilary noticed yet since she managed to get deeply engrossed into some gossip with a few other girls. Luckily she had what it takes to be with the in crowd, she just didn't do well under pressure to come up with good excuses.

"Oh hey Kori, glad to see you guys found your way here." I perked up in surprise as soon as I heard the voice of Tala Ivanov. I could feel stares from others on me just before I felt his presence come up behind me and lean on my shoulders.

"Uh hey Tala, how's it going?" When Hilary didn't excel, I did and where I utterly failed she definitely excels. After all I have almost no social skills.

"Oh it's definitely going. I got a C on a math test I didn't study for." My eye twitched. He was satisfied with a C?

"That's great, congrats." I said and after he muttered thanks he pushed off my shoulders and walked over to some other people and started talking.

"So uh, exactly how close are we with them?" Hilary asked in my ear. I shook my head.

"We're not."

"Hey, you all better show up to the game after school today!" Tala bellowed to the crowd and received some cheers. I sighed and could only think about how sitting with these people could only come to the worst.

"Now, could someone explain to me what the difference is between physical and chemical properties?" I was sitting in a mix between paying attention and not paying attention while starring in the direction I knew was the window because of the light breeze that came through. Kai muttered something to Tala that sounded something like "how the hell are we supposed to know that"?

"Page one hundred forty-six." I said simply to the two of them while I continued to stare into my own personal darkness. I heard them quickly flip though the book to the said page, and once they founded it I could hear one of their hands raise into the air.

"Yes Tala." The teacher called confirming my suspicions.

"Uh, physical properties are the things that can be looked at and described, and chemical properties are what describe how one substance is turned into another." It was silent for a moment, and even though I knew his answer was right I felt somewhat worried.

"Good job, despite reading it from the book, you at least remembered what page it was on." He complimented even though I think he knew it was me. "Alright, now someone else, give me examples of these properties." The rest of the class faded into background noise. I wasn't interested in what was happening.

"Hey Kori, thanks." I just barely heard Tala and slightly waved it off with a groan. Thankfully the end of class came not much later and everyone began to pile out of the classroom as quickly as they could while I simple took my time. I had to talk to the teacher anyways.

"Umm, Mr. Fugaku?" I called from my seat.

"In a moment Kori." He said leading me to believe not everyone had left the class yet. As soon as I heard a few pairs of feet scuttle out of the room, the teacher rose from his chair and walked over to me. "Yes?" He asked.

"Um, about that project thing you assigned to Kai," I started. "I agreed to let Tala have knowledge about it and so I think it only fair that he should receive your offer as well."

"Alright," I was a little surprised that he let it go so easily. "It was your call, and actually I'm quite glad that they both agreed to it. I'll make a note of this, so to remind myself when I do marks." I nodded and we both stood from desks at the same time. After retrieving my stuff, I paused at the door.

"Oh and sir, next time please don't set me up in this kind of situation." He laughed.

"To be honest with you Kori, I was going to ask you to tutor them anyways." I sighed defeated. This teacher was one step ahead of me on this one. I said goodbye to him and walked out of the classroom knowing neither Kai nor Tala would be there because of the soccer game they had mentioned at lunch, instead Hilary was the one to greet me with a "hurry up, let's go watch the game".

"Hilary," I started.

"Right, I'll watch the game and you keep me company while I drool over every player on the team." I knew she was already beginning to fantasise about what I'm sure were the number of attractive guys from out school team, and now that she had mentioned dragging me along, I didn't have any hope of escaping. I would be sitting on the bleachers in complete darkness like the little blind girl I was. And that's exactly what I did. Hilary every now and then did the commentary, but I never really listened to her, instead my thoughts ran elsewhere. I thought mostly about things happening now, in the present and things to happen in the future both of which had many things that troubled me.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

"Alright class, I'm assigning you all a project!" Mr. Fugaku said with mock excitement while the student body of the classroom let out a more than audible groan of detest. Mr. Fugaku's projects were well known in this school to be rather extensive and very in depth.

"Great, just what I need another big assignment." I heard Tala say from behind me.

"No kidding, I've got a four page essay to write, a history assignment and now this." Kai groaned in return. Lucky me, I was the only one without a project at the time simply because my essay for my English block was finished last night. That's right Kai and I DON'T have English together. Thank fuck.

"Hey Kori, how come you _never_ talk?" Tala asked leaning forward slightly. What an odd question to ask now, I mean he's known me for almost a month now, right?

"Why do _you_ _always_ talk?" I asked in turn, shutting him up immediately. I was trying to listen to the teacher explain the assignment, and from what I could tell the rumours were true, but Mr and Mrs Big Mouth's behind me couldn't stay quiet long enough to hear the whole thing out.

"I have already picked out your groups, so don't bother asking me if you can pick, or if you can switch because there isn't going to be _any_ trading. That is of course unless you have a valid reason, which by the way does not include being Mr Hiwatari or Mr Ivanov's soul mates ladies." The majority of the girls in the class let out a pout. "And so to get their group over with, I'll tell everyone their first; Mr Hiwatari, Mr Ivanov, and Miss Summers, the three of you are in one group." The teacher said, receiving many protests from the female students. I thought this group was quite predictable considering what was happening lately. I let out a sigh and toned the rest of the group names out being completely uninterested, and by the time Mr Fugaku had finished the bell rang signalling the classes end. I rose from my seat and collected my things and turned in Kai's and Tala's direction.

"You two can come over to my place at any time to do the project, or we can do it here, I don't care, but I can't go you either of your houses." I said and started to go past them, but Tala lightly caught my wrist as I went.

"Wait, why's that?" He asked.

"Because I don't know the layouts of your houses that's why," I explained while waving my hand in front of my face. "Hello, blind, can't see where I'm going, potential hazards!" His next question made me roll my eyes.

"So, how exactly is your house any less different, or hazardous?"

"Tala, I know you lack a few brain cells here and there, but are you really that stupid?" I asked rhetorically. "The furniture never changes location for one, and I know the layout well enough that I don't need to use my pole. But whatever, I need to get home so I'll be not seeing you." I concluded with some thought behind my words as I walked towards the door.

"Hold on a minute and I'll drive you." Kai muttered as he shuffled books into his arms. I was honestly grateful for his offer since I found myself not really wanting to walk with Hilary. In fact lately I found myself not wanting anything to do with her and her annoyances; always taking advantage of the fact that I was blind and never actually returned any favours other than walking me home. Frankly, it was starting to piss me off.

It didn't take long to get to my house, so when we got there Kai punched in the gate code, given to him from my father as a token of gratitude, and drove up to the main entrance. He stopped the car to get out and help me on the other side. I was still amazed at their commitment towards this little assignment of theirs, as was Mr Fugaku since neither of us actually expected then to last this long. But as it turned out, the three of us made a good team; I was the brains and they were the brawn and because of that both of their marks have already gone up without their little bonus, or so I've been told and instructed not the tell the boys.

"Thanks," I muttered when Kai took my heavy bag. I got out of his car and held my hand open in the air for my bag but didn't receive it right away. "I'm not totally incapable, now give it here." Kai made a grunting noise before handing it over. "There are a bunch of stuff going on tonight, so I'll get one of my maids to send you a text or something to let you know if I'm coming to school or not." I said simply.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked while I walked passed him with my pole out in front of me, feeling for the first step towards the door.

"You know, just family stuff, none of your business." I answered with a small smirk as I made contact with the first step finally and began ascending. "So, I'll see you when I see you." I let a smile grace my lips while I waited for him to leave from the front step. He said a short goodbye before getting back into his car and drove off while I wiped the smile of my face and grimly turned towards the door knowing exactly what waited inside. As soon as I walked in, my personal maid greeted me with a solemn voice. "Did it happen?" I asked, handing her my jacket.

"Yes, your father passed away about an hour ago."

**KAI'S POV**

It felt strange driving away today. Sure Kori smiled every now and then, not all that often, but even I could tell this was a fake. Whatever family matters she had to attend to tonight, I felt they weren't exactly going to be pleasant ones for her. From the cup holder, I heard my cell phone vibrate repeatedly, indicating an incoming call. While keeping my eyes on the road, I reached for the mobile device and briefly glanced at the caller name; my girlfriend, Suki.

"Hey babe," I said with a smirk into the speaker. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Uh-oh, she sounds mad. "I waited for you after school, and I find out you took that Kori girl home instead. What the fuck is that about?" Ah, so that was her problem. I sighed before I answered.

"That wasn't anything. I just offered her a ride home since she needed to get there as quickly as possible and didn't have a lift; kind of returning the favour for giving me some answers in science class." I swear, if she didn't take this I'd… Okay, I had no idea what I would do, but I'd do something.

"So it was just repaying a favour?" She asked and I mumbled something that indicated a yes. "Alight, but next time can you tell me so I'm not waiting half an hour for you." I wanted to laugh at the girl's idiocy, but I just smirked.

"Yeah sure, no problem but look, I gotta go, I'm still driving," I said. "Love you." Without waiting for her response I hung up. About five minutes later, I found myself pulling into the driveway to my grandfather's mansion. Man how I hate coming here.

* * *

OMG, I'M DONE!

I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this, but school, writers block, and various other obstacles are a real pain in the ass! BLAHH! Luckily, end of semester is three days away! =D (Sadly, that also means exams) but it means NO MORE MATH! Which means MORE WRITING TIME! =D

Anyways, please R&R everyone! And so everyone knows…. I GOTTA PLAN! –big cheesy grin-

Also thought I'd point out that my lucky birthday just passed! =D I turned 17 on the 17th! ^^

Enjoy the rest of the fic!

**D.S.D.**


End file.
